1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a cover mounting technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many cases with display devices such as liquid crystal displays, a cover formed of resin is mounted on the rear surface of a display panel (module) so as to cover a control board and the like provided on the rear surface of a display panel. In the related art, such a cover is secured to the rear surface of the display panel with fastening members such as screws at plurality of positions of the cover (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-53529).